Ichigo Kurasaki and Renji Abari online chat
by lolchan-cosimeike
Summary: basicly its ichigo and Renji having a dirty online chat,


_Ichigo kurosaki renji abarai _

_Ichigo and Renji are having a dirty online chat (Renji in the soul society in his office in the squad 6 barracks and Ichigo in his room)._

_**Day 1**_

**Renji Abarai **_04 October at 19:21_

Hey Ichigo what ya doin?

**Ichigo Kurosaki **_04 October at 19:26_

Nothing really but i'm really horny

**Renji Abarai **_04 October at 19:39_

Owhh that makes two of us

**Ichigo Kurosaki **_04 October at 19:63_

Im drinking coffee what you doin?

**Renji Abarai **_04 October at 19:71_

Ohh coffee whats that?

**Ichigo Kurosaki **_04 October at 20:20_

You dumb bitch its something you drink!

**Renji Abarai **_04 October at 20:30_

Owhh no need to be soo mean about it,,virtually wacks you, with Zabimaru.

**Ichigo Kurosaki **_04 October at 20:36_

Shut up and kiss me

**Renji Abarai **_04 October at 20:40_

Kisses you

**Ichigo Kurosaki **_04 October at 20:49_

Nawhh kisses back

**Renji Abarai **_04 October at 20:51_

Writes on your stomach

**Ichigo Kurosaki **_04 October at 20:55_

(: (: 3

**Renji Abarai **_04 October at 20:57_

writes i love you Ichigo.

**Ichigo Kurosaki **_04 October at 21:03_

(: steals pen and writes i love you babey on your forhead (:

**Renji Abarai **_04 October at 21:06_

;-p Hugs you tight and writes i love you more babe on your forhead.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** 04 October at 21:10

Writes i love you way more bub on your cheek, (:

**Renji Abarai** 04 October at 21:14

Holds you down and rights nah i love you way more babe all over your body.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** 04 October at 21:19

Ninja steals pen and writes nahh i love you way way way more bub all over your body.

**Renji Abarai** 04 October at 21:22

Holds you down and kisses you.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** 04 October at 21:44

Kisses you back Renji..

**Renji Abarai** 04 October at 21:29

Mwah. I love you. Mwah.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** 04 October at 21:30

.xx

**Renji Abarai** 04 October at 21:31

I love you more.

_**Day 2**_

**Ichigo Kurosaki** 05 October at 00:33

Nahuh...

**Renji Abarai** 05 October at 00:36

Yeah.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** 05 October at 00:39

Nah

**Renji Abarai** 05 October at 01:01

yepppppppppppppppppp

**Ichigo Kurosaki** 05 October at 01:03

nahhhhhhhhhhhh

**Renji Abarai** 05 October at 01:06

yesssssssssssssssssss

**Ichigo Kurosaki** 05 October at 01:10

nooooopppppppppppppeee

**Renji Abarai** 05 October at 01:13

yeah

_**Day3**_

**Ichigo Kurosaki** 06 October at 07:10

_Heyyy Renjikinns _

**Renji Abarai** 06 October at 07:13

_Heyy Ichiboo_

**Ichigo Kurosaki** 06 October at 07:26

I love you more Renjikinns

**Renji Abarai** 06 October at 07:30

Okay you win on floor and pulls you onto my lap.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** 06 October at 07:50

Kisses you.

_**Enter Byakauya Kuchiki**_

**Renji Abarai** 06 October at 08:03

_Byakauya wants to lick your foot,_

**Ichigo Kurosaki** 06 October at 08:23

Umm wtf?

_**Byakauya Kuchiki **_06 October at 08:26

Umm hi, Renji's on the toilet

And btw, i don't want to lick your foot.

**Renji Abarai** 06 October at 08:45

Hey babey..

**Ichigo Kurosaki** 06 October at 08:56

Kon wants to play with my dilly dad.

**Renji Abarai** 06 October at 08:45

Tell him to back off or he will have the soul society after him.

**Renji Abarai** 06 October at 23:45

_Hehehe im back..Captain Aizen wanted to borrow a pair of my underwear._

**Ichigo Kurosaki **06 October at 23:46

_Why?_

**Renji Abarai** 06 October at 23:45

_Because hes going on a date with captain ichimaru._

_Kisses you,_

**Ichigo Kurosaki **06 October at 23:57

Hehe French Kisses you.

**Renji Abarai **06 October at 23:58

Starts randomly hummping your leg.

Love you

**Ichigo Kurosaki **07 October at 00:01

Iloveyooh too babe guess what?

**Renji Abarai **07 October at 00:03

Wat bub?

**Ichigo Kurosaki **07 October at 00:05

Im coming to the soul society in just under 3 months.

**Renji Abarai **07 October at 00:06

Kewl

**Ichigo Kurosaki **07 October at 00:10

Yeah 0.o

p.s Rukia is snoring... It's irritating..

**Renji Abarai **07 October at 00:11

Nawh leave her alone.

**Ichigo Kurosaki **07 October at 00:10

I would but she's like in my wardrobe

**Renji Abarai **07 October at 00:16

Come to my bed then.

**Ichigo Kurosaki **07 October at 00:20

I would but your bed is too far away renji.

**Renji Abarai **07 October at 00:24

Nawh )':

**Ichigo Kurosaki **07 October at 00:25

Pluss i probably wouldent get any there either..lol

**Renji Abarai **07 October at 00:26

Hehe yeah lol

**Ichigo Kurosaki **07 October at 00:33

I love you Renji.

**Renji Abarai** _07October at 00:37_

I want you Ichigo

**Ichigo Kurosaki** _07 October at 00:41_

haha how much?

**Renji Abarai** _07 October at 00:42_

Heaps

**Ichigo Kurosaki** _07 October at 00:44_

0.o 3

**Renji Abarai** _07 October at 00:45_

;)s at u

**Ichigo Kurosaki** _07 October at 00:51_

Ohh dang letss banng ;) 0.o

**Renji Abarai** _07 October at 00:53_

lol ^_^ nods

**Ichigo Kurosaki** _07 October at 00:58_

hehe...

**Renji Abarai **_07 October at 00:58_

hugs u

**Ichigo Kurosaki** _07 October at 01:01_

_Starts kissing you._

**Renji Abarai **_07 October at 01:03_

_Tounge kisses you._

**Ichigo Kurosaki** _07 October at 01:10_

_Breathlesley breaks away and wispers into your ear, right now iam ready Renji._

**Renji Abarai **_07 October at 01:12_

_Mmm lets go then._

**Ichigo Kurosaki** _07 October at 01:16_

_Hehe, i wish._

**Renji Abarai **_07 October at 01:17_

_We can pretend._

**Ichigo Kurosaki** _07 October at 01:18_

_Haha true, but it's not the same..._

**Renji Abarai **_07 October at 01:19_

_Yeah i know, but it's still fun._

**Ichigo Kurosaki** _07 October at 01:20_

_Yeah well okay then._

**Renji Abarai **_07 October at 01:26_

_Love you bub_

**Ichigo Kurosaki** _07 October at 01:30_

_Iloveyooh too babe..xoxoxoxo_

_**Day 4**_

**Ichigo Kurosaki** _08 October at 23:31_

_Renji 3_

**Renji Abarai **_08 October at 23:35_

_Ichigo 3_

**Ichigo Kurosaki** _08 October at 23:37_

_How are you?_

**Renji Abarai **_08 October at 23:39_

_Alrite but sore as._

**Ichigo Kurosaki** _08 October at 23:40_

_Nawhhiess why bubby?_

**Renji Abarai **_08 October at 23:42_

_Had a fight_

**Ichigo Kurosaki** _08 October at 23:44_

_Why did you have a fight?_

**Renji Abarai **_08 October at 23:46_

_He started at the wrong time._

**Ichigo Kurosaki** _08 October at 23:50_

_Nawhh is there anything i can do to make you feel betah buba?_

**Renji Abarai **_08 October at 23:51_

_Maybe a kiss will make me beter?_

**Ichigo Kurosaki** _08 October at 23:54_

_Mmk then, * kisses you really hard yet gentley at the same time._

_**Day 6**_

**Renji Abarai **_09 October at 00:16_

_Mm startin too._

**Ichigo Kurosaki** _08 October at 00:19_

_Takes offa my shirt and starts kissing you again. ;)_

**Renji Abarai **_09 October at 00:22_

_Getting beter._

**Ichigo Kurosaki** _09 October at 00:25_

_=0 there the pants go..starts kissing you again and wispers i want you into your ear.. ;)_

**Renji Abarai **_09 October at 00:27_

_mmm. I want you too, pashes you._

**Ichigo Kurosaki** _09 October at 00:29_

_and says did i do it did i hit the spot? Did i make you feel betah?_

**Renji Abarai **_09 October at 00:31_

_Nahh still sore._

**Ichigo Kurosaki** _09 October at 00:33_

_Hehe okay then,, kisses you and wispers im ready if you are into your ear. ;)_

**Renji Abarai **_09 October at 00:36_

_Yeah. Takes my shirt and pants off._

**Ichigo Kurosaki** _09 October at 00:39_

_Hehe gently sits on your lap. And starts kissing you again._

_p.s i like it rough..kisses you again._

**Renji Abarai **_09 October at 00:44_

_Takes your pants and underwear off._

**Ichigo Kurosaki** _09 October at 00:46_

_Hehe takes yours off._

**Renji Abarai **_09 October at 00:48 _

_Pashes you._

**Renji Abarai **_09 October at 00:53_

_Are you ready?_


End file.
